


Unexpected Beginnings

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Almost three months after a one night stand, Nancy stands outside Scott’s door.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I never know where half my ideas come from. No apologies tho obviously lol I’m all about exploring all aspects of Scott and Nancy’s life and this is just one option. 
> 
> This is not a sequel to 15 Minutes of Regret btw. A sequel for that is coming one day when I actually finish it hahaha 
> 
> Not betad. Expect typos

Nancy moans softly as his tongue slides across her collarbone. Scott drowns on the sound of her cries as he works over her body.  Her fingers wrap in his hair tugging lightly. His mind is buzzing, buzzing, buzzing...

Scott jerks awake slapping at his alarm. He groans rubbing his hand over his face. It’s been six weeks. Six weeks since he held Nancy in his arms. A night of regret for her and one he wishes he could forget as it tortures his mind. He wants her; he’s stupid to even try to deny it. But they’re on different wavelengths and he needs to figure out how to forget her. Tomorrow. Probably. Hopefully.

He rolls from his bed trudging to the bathroom. Scott takes care of himself in the shower telling himself this will be the last time he wakes with Nancy’s name on his lips. If only it was true.

Scott makes it through today and the next, and it’s a maddening routine of his new life.

He’s browsing through storm data one evening when he hears a knock on the door. Scott furrows his brows stepping towards the entryway. He never has visitors; he needs friends for that. No, the knock is timid and soft. Maybe someone in trouble? Scott grabs the knob pulling the door open, and his mind freezes at the sight of Nancy standing before him.

“Uh, hi,” she says as he stares at her jaw slacked. “Can I come in?” And Scott can only manage a nod as she slides past him.  She sets her purse on the table turning back to him expectantly.

Scott watches her in silence confused over her return. She looks healthy, about the same. Just as beautiful with hair just below her shoulder and twinkling eyes. She’s wearing a lose t-shirt with her typical mom jeans. Her hands rest crossed just below her stomach and-and then realization hits him. His heart sinks. “You’re pregnant.” 

It’s Nancy’s turn to stare at him. “How did you know?”

“Your clothes, the way you’re holding yourself,” Scott swallows thickly. “The fact you’ve returned to my home almost three months after we, uh, well you know.”

“Yeah.” 

"And you’re sure it’s mine?” 

Nancy nods. “I haven’t, um, been with anyone else.” 

Scott rubs his face. “Fucking hell.” Sleeping with Nancy was a mistake in the first place, but why wasn’t he smart enough to get a condom? Make sure Nancy was on the pill? He knows the answer. He didn’t think because if he had none of this would have happened in the first place.“I’m sorry, Nancy,” he manages finally. “I never meant, this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Obviously not,” Nancy responds. “But it has so,” she shrugs.

“Yeah,” he watches her before dropping his eyes to the floor. He supposes most men would deny, fight, demand a paternity test, and he guesses one couldn’t hurt. But what’s the point today? Scott sighs. “I’ll support you and the kid however I can. I don’t have much money but-“ 

“I’m not after your money, Scott,” Nancy cuts in.

This surprises him. “You’re not?” 

She scoffs. “Geez, thanks.”

Scott throws his hands up. “Nancy, child support? What am I supposed to think when a woman carrying my,” he stops, lump in his throat. “My child shows up at my door steps? I mean obviously I helped make it; I get to help pay.”

“My dads loaded,” Nancy waves him off. “I know my child will never want.”

Scott blinks. “Then why are you here?”

Nancy shrugs. “I figured you deserved the truth.”

“You could have called,” he retort.

“Would you have believed me?” She pushes. “I mean, if I had just called?”

“You don’t seem the type to manipulate a man out of money,” Scott responds rolling his shoulder. “And you already said you’re not after that so...why are you really here?”

Nancy looks away for several seconds. “I know we’re not anything. We had a night of regret.” Scott grimaces at that. “Anyway, I don’t expect anything from you, and I’m not going to force anything on you. But I wanted you to know in case you wanted to be a part of your child’s life.”

Scott frowns. His brain fires on all cylinders. “I don’t suppose you’re moving to Canute.” She shakes her head. “I’m not sure how it would work then.”

“Well, I’m always traveling for work. And you could visit,” Nancy tells him. “My dad has tons of room. You’re always welcome.”

He snorts. “I hardly think your dad would be excited to see me. It’ll probably be easier if he never knows I’m the father.”

“Oh he already knows.”

“What?” Scott’s jaw drops. Nancy nods. “Nancy, what, shit, Nancy. Why did you tell him?”

Nancy stares at him with confusion. “He doesn’t care, Scott. I mean, I think he wishes I was married or at least with the father of my child, but he loves me. If you’re afraid of him, you don’t need to be.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “I’m sure I’m about the same age as your father. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“He’s not like that,” she answers softly. “He’s happy to be a grandpa, and while he won’t admit it, he’s also happy to have me sit out on detective work for a bit. Scott, I know this is all shocking. I’m not expecting an answer right now, but I want you to know you’re welcome in our lives however you want.” 

Scott closes his eyes squeezing the chair. He can’t believe, doesn’t want to. If only he could wish it all away. But when he opens his eyes, Nancy’s still standing there staring into his soul. Finally, he sighs. “Nancy, listen, I’m not sure what to say. I’m, I’m not ready for any of this, and frankly, I’m not the man any woman wants near their child.”

“It’s your child too,” Nancy reminds him. 

“I haven’t forgotten,” he retorts. “I’m not a good man, Nancy. You know that more than anybody. Maybe one day I’ll change my mind, but I think it’s best for now if I keep my distance.”

Nancy doesn’t look happy with his answer, but he’s not sure what she was hoping for either. She walks over and places a small piece of paper on the table. “Here’s my info. Call me if you change your mind?” He nods, and with a squeeze of his hand, she retrieves her purse and walks back out of his life.

Scott stares at the door for a long time before collapsing in a chair and sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nancy, more packages arrived for you,” Hannah calls from the front room.

“Thank you!” Nancy shouts from upstairs. She takes the steps then stops suddenly as she reaches the bottom and sees the large boxes. “Wait, those can't be mine. I ordered shirts.”

“They’re not,” her father answers stepping into the room. “They’re bedding for upstairs.”

Nancy frowns. “You bought bedding? Dad, I told you he’s not coming. I’m not sure why you’re wasting money and energy on renovating that room.”

Carson smiles. “Imagine your face when you’re wrong.” 

“Scott’s set in his ways,” Nancy shakes her head. “You’re wasting your time.”

“We’ll see,” he answers. “Come on. Help me set this up.”

Nancy sighs. “Fine. Coming.”

She manages to help her father with minimal complaining. Nancy's not sure why her father insists on setting up an extra bedroom in case Scott should show up, but she knows he won't listen to her protests anyway. He'll learn soon enough.

"That was amazing," Nancy remarks late that evening. The family sits in their living room resting after a large meal. "So much food."

"We'll have plenty of extra for the week," Hannah remarks.

Carson snorts. "Great. I look forward to curry chicken for lunch every day."

Nancy laughs softly and is about to speak when the door bell rings. She looks at her dad. "If those are more boxes for you..." He just shrugs, and she shakes her head walking to the door. When she opens the door, her brain freezes. "Scott.” 

"Uh, hi," Scott answers standing awkwardly on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Nancy gawks. She doesn't need to see Scott's reaction to realize how harsh that sounds. "I mean, you're welcome here. I'm just surprised."

Scott shrugs. "Yeah, well, I've been doing a lot of thinking-"

"Nancy, who is it?" Hannah's voice interrupts. 

Nancy turns to look them. "Uh, it's Scott. Mind if we talk for a second?"

Her father shoots her a smug look, and Nancy only rolls her eyes. She looks back to Scott and motions for him to back up so she can join him on the porch. "So, you've been thinking?" she says once the door is shut.

Scott nods. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Listen, Nancy, I'm, um, well, I don't know how to say this. I don't know what you expect from me; hell, I don't even know what _I_ expect from me. But all I could think about was my kid." he sighs momentarily looking at her with strangled emotion. "I'm not sure I can be the father this kid deserves, but I want to try."

"So, what does this mean exactly?" Nancy presses.

Scott rubs his face. "Well, I guess it means however much you want me involved. I'm not expecting us to get married or whatever. This isn't the 18th century. But I, uh, I sold my house so I could move close. It sounds crazy I bet, but I don't have anything left in Canute. I've taken a lot in my life. I think it's about time I start giving back."

Nancy smiles and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "You're welcome to be in every part you want to be."

"Thanks," he answers softly. "I'll text you my address once I get one. Do you have any suggestions on good motels I could stay at until I secure something permanent?"

"Actually," she begins slowly. "My dad, and don't ask me how, he, uh, he knew you were coming. He's actually prepared a room for you."

"What?" Scott's jaw drops. "No, I don't want to impose. We're, we're not even friends, Nancy. I can't, I won't intrude on your life." 

Nancy shakes her head. "Nonsense. My dad will insist. As do I. There's no reason for you to stay in some crummy motel when you can stay here and enjoy all the benefits of a nice home and Hannah's cooking. You'll love her by the way."

He frowns. "Nancy, I've already caused enough problems. I don't feel right staying with you."

"It's up to you," she replies. "But if you're afraid to stay here on my account, don't be. I really don't mind. We need to bridge this gap between us eventually."

Scott looks away obviously considering her words. Finally, he sighs and gives her a small smile. "I guess it won't hurt until I find my own place."

"Great!" Nancy exclaims. She nods to his car. "If you want to grab your stuff, I'll let my dad and Hannah know." She opens the door and nearly collides into her father. "Dad!" 

"Hey," Carson answers. "Did Nancy invite you to stay?"

"She mentioned it," Scott rubs the back of his head.

Carson nods. "Good," he turns to Nancy. "I'm going to talk to Scott for a second if you don't mind."

Nancy narrows her eyes but concedes stepping into the house.

When Nancy shuts the door, Scott holds up his hands. "Look, I know you're probably not thrilled I'm here. I promise to stay out of your hair until I get my own place."

"I'm happy you're here, Scott," Carson responds. "I think it's important you take responsibility and help raise your child."

"Right, of course," Scott answers.

Carson folds his arms. "Besides, I knew you were coming."

"That's not possible." 

Carson snorts. "Nancy told me all about you. Well, not everything. I did some of my own research." Scott's eyebrows tick up on at that. "Yes, Scott, I know about your conviction.” 

Scott looks away. "If it matters, I'm not proud of it."

"Well, I would hope not," her father retorts. "I'll be honest with you, Scott, I'm not thrilled about it. A lot of this I'm not happy about actually, but I love Nancy. I've always trusted her judgement, and she wants you here. I won't stand in your way as long as you treat her and the child right."

"Thank you," Scott responds quietly.

Carson motions to his car. "Now, why don't we grab your bags and get you settled? There's dinner on the stove you're welcome too."

Scott nods and follows Carson down the steps. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was coming?"

Carson smirks. "I tracked home sales in Canute. I saw your home sold last week." He laughs at Scott's reaction. "Don't worry, Scott. I've tracked all of the men in my daughter's life. It's what a father does. Just don't tell, Nancy, okay? I can't let her know all my secrets just yet."

"Of course," Scott agrees.

They grab his things and step back into the Drew residence. Nancy watches him for a second before walking up to him. "What did he say?" 

"Just to treat you and the kid right," Scott answers. "Or he'll probably kill me."

Nancy eyes him. "You should worry about what I'd do to you more."

"I have no doubt," Scott smiles. "Listen, um, also, I didn't say this before but thank you. You could have never told me, and I would never known."

"You're welcome," she replies him. "I know you'll be a great father. I've got faith in you."

Scott snorts. "That makes one of us."

"Come on, Scott," Nancy nudges. "You chase tornadoes; I solve crimes. What's raising a kid together?"

Scott laughs. "I guess we'll find out."

Nancy looks up at him with a grin. "I guess we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan a sequel to this because I want to explore their relationship more:)


End file.
